


Vlindrel Hall

by mosvalsky



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosvalsky/pseuds/mosvalsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was a reason I had come to live in Markarth, but now, leaning against the railing overlooking the city, I couldn’t remember what it was."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vlindrel Hall

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I was just playing playing Skyrim and this happened. It was an accident.

There was a reason I had come to live in Markarth, but now, leaning against the railing overlooking the city, I couldn’t remember what it was.

This had all been set up before the events of my life unfolded. I was young; Markarth was exciting, and I was eager at the prospect to marry my beautiful Ysolda. But now, the city was barren and dark. The blood was partly washed off, but the stagnation would always remain, clinging to the stone and silver.

I had returned after having been away from home for months, and my wife had always understood that that was the way it was. I had to leave, I had to be the Dragonborn. And that wouldn’t have been the problem, but she was not happy to see the hooded woman step through the doorway at my side. It was easy to see that in the time we had spent covered in blood together, we had become intimate, likely more so than I ever was with Ysolda, and I could feel her tension as she watched us walk through the hall.

Of course, there was no romantic entanglement. I couldn’t bring that onto Illia after all she’s gone through. But every moment spent with her I felt a slight burning in my skin despite the harshness of Skyrim’s winter, and every time we used our strength together to defeat some enemy, I felt a little closer to her. At one point, when I looked in her eyes, I gained such an intense feeling of togetherness that I felt fear jolt through me. 

The second I met her, I knew she was someone completely different. I couldn’t help but want to aid her in the struggle she had been subject to. But at the same time, I knew that if I didn’t help, she would survive on her own. Such strength, and such sorrow, personified before my eyes as I watched her kill her own mother. 

I was captivated. Am captivated.

But this all had to come so long after too late. I had begun my life too soon, before I had any idea of what might await me. And now I was stuck here, in the walls of my home in the city that runs blood and silver. 

I had thought myself such a lucky man, gorgeous home and gorgeous wife. It’s true, the beauty of both are wide and indisputable. But they are only beautiful chains.

I glanced at the door to my once-coveted Vlindrel Hall. Things were so different now than they once were. And now, struggling as I was, I knew, my wife knew, and Illia probably knew, that something had to change.


End file.
